


Cosplay Adventures: Team Rocket?

by Reda



Series: Cosplay Adventures [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, nerdy gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan and Videl like to cosplay behind the scenes. This time they're going for a Team Rocket vibe, except with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Adventures: Team Rocket?

**Author's Note:**

> Really would have more excuse for this if I'd written it after the con visits. But oh well. My sister drew a picture of them cosplaying Team Rocket. This drabble idea suddenly came to me. I'm sure others have had this idea before but I can't recall for sure. And I write what I want to write anyway. Inspiration hits and I go, man.

 

Videl stared in the full length mirror, turning first one way, then the other. Her costume didn't exactly fit with what she had first imagined. Being so openly involved with the nerd culture was a bit embarrassing without adding this disaster to the list.

She sighed, holding her arms out to check the sleeve lengths. They _were_ even, right? Gosh, she couldn't tell but _something_ was off about this design. She was definitely having second thoughts.

“Gohan,” she said over her shoulder, “Are you sure this looks okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, it looks fine, Videl.”

Huffing at his casual response, she turned around, hands on her hips. “It just...doesn't seem very Team Rocket to me.”

“Oh, what?” Gohan said. “It's fine, Videl. It's not supposed to – Pan, come here, I have to fix your hood.”

Closing her mouth on a retort, Videl watched instead as her husband snatched their baby girl by the fabric of her costume. Pan's outfit at least fit the theme. An easy animal costume, in the design of a particular cat-like Pokemon. The tail dragged along the floor as Gohan pulled her close, and Pan giggled as her father adjusted the hood before flipping it over onto her head.

“There,” Gohan said with a smile. “Now do you remember your line, Pan?”

The toddler bounced up, hands cupped at the sides of her face. “Meee-owth, that's right!”

As Gohan laughed, patted Pan on the head, and stood up, Videl walked over with a frown. “Honey, are you sure people will understand?”

Because unlike Pan, both her and Gohan were in a similar outfit to their crime fighting wear. They weren't exactly Team Rocket from the popular kids show. More like Saiyaman and Saiyagirl trying to cosplay as Team Rocket. Their outfits were even the same, minus the tunics which were changed to white shirts with crudely painted “S” symbols instead of the “R” everyone should expect.

“Yeah, they'll get it,” Gohan said with a grin. “Trust me. This'll be great. We're cosplaying as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl cosplaying Team Rocket, but with a twist.”

Videl sighed and crossed her arms. “Oh, yeah, definitely with a twist.”

Bright eyes turned to her. “You want to practice our routine?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “Words and all?”

“Uh huh!”

They started back to back, supposedly imagining a camera pan up as a spotlight was shined on them from above. Gohan had explained it all to her. Oh, sure, she knew what Pokemon was, but she'd never expected to be enacting out a routine from the childhood show. Especially not quite like _this_.

And she had to start it off, too…

“ _To protect the world from devastation.”_

“ _To unite all people within our nation.”_

Gohan sounded so much more enthusiastic, too. It gave her life as she moved into the first pose.

“ _To proclaim the goodness of truth and love.”_

“ _To extend our reach to the stars above.”_

Kneeling down, she felt him move with her as they changed into the second pose. Choreography that was normally an improvisation, but something he'd wanted to create and work out specifically for this routine. Something she simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders at as she went along with it, secretly loving every minute.

“ _Saiyagirl.”_

_“Saiyaman.”_

Standing up, clasping hands.

“ _For justice, we blast off at the speed of light!”_

Pulling apart and striking their own individual poses, one she _was_ allowed to improvise on every time.

“ _Surrender now or prepare to fight!”_

And then silence as they waited for Pan's part. And waited...and waited some more…

Eventually, Gohan groaned, breaking his held position. “Aw, c'mon, Pan, that was your cue!”

Their baby girl looked up from her place on the carpet, eyes wide as she squealed and held her hands out. “Papa! That's right!”

Gohan sighed, kneeling down before her, and moving into a light lecture on their practice. Videl simply stood there and giggled behind her hand. He was always so into these little acts, and he desperately wanted to include their daughter, no matter how absurd it was to expect a child who was barely a year old to follow such a protocol.

This was what she had to put up with whenever they discussed family trips. A convention of nerds. An adventure in cosplay. Absurd, a little embarrassing, and yet...after all she'd seen of Gohan, knowing this innocence of his was pure and perfect, she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
